the_anima_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Csar Amarandos
Csar Amarandos is the given title of the avatar of Light, created by the Orator. They preside over the Light Realm, and exist starting in the second iteration up until the end of the sixth iteration. The creation of the Reality Engine makes Csar Amarandos obsolete. Profile Csar Amarandos is a title belonging to several beings, each of them distinct from one another in specifics. In general, as the embodiment of light, they are governors over light magic and angels. While they are intrinsically at odds with Comes Caedo by nature, they also cannot exist without the other and will die if the other does. Csar Amarandos The first Csar Amarandos was made from the hero Amarandos Ansari, the title's original namesake. He skewed the balance and was defeated by the second iteration acolytes. Ceto Amarandos The second Csar Amarandos was made from the acolyte Ceto Alfieri. She had begun to skew the balance, but she was destroyed after the collapse of the Light Realm. Alessia Amarandos The third Comes Caedo was made from the acolyte Alessia Miles. She won the war of light and darkness and fought against the fourth iteration acolytes. The acolyte Orion Ambrose killed Csar Amarandos, making him the next Comes Caedo. Orion Amarandos / Emidius Amarandos The fourth Comes Caedo, made from the acolyte Orion Ambrose. He called upon the first wave of fifth iteration acolytes, led by Emidius Alvisio, in order to halt Comes Caedo's balance-skewing growth in power. After Caedo was defeated, he instigated a purging war which was ended in a bloody draw by the second wave of fifth iteration acolytes led by Victor Cortes. In the wake of this war, Orion Amarandos was left wounded and incapacitated along with Comes Caedo. Dante Amarandos The fifth and final Csar Amarandos, made from the acolyte Dante Alvisio. He skewed the balance and was defeated by the sixth iteration acolytes. He was then absorbed into Orion Caedo, who was in turn defeated by Asar. Abilities Csar Amarandos is capable of creating angels and manipulating the element of light to its fullest extent. Other capabilities and fighting style differ from iteration to iteration, usually based off of the abilities of the acolyte they were made from. Allies * Emidius Alvisio - The Bishop of Amarandos. The leader of the fifth iteration acolytes, first generation. * Alistar Callaghan - The Knight of Amarandos. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, first generation. * Eldrich Anselm - The Rook of Amarandos. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, first generation. * Famis DeDante - The Queen of Amarandos. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, first generation. Throne - An angel servant of Csar Amarandos. Adversaries * Comes Caedo - Csar Amarandos' enemy by design. * Lucia Neves - The Platinum Soul. The leader of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Adrastus DeDante - The Copper Earth. A member of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Ivo Geier - The Emerald Gale. A member of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Orion Ambrose - The Silver Moon. A member of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Slade Alvey - The Golden Sun. A member of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Yuu Akera - The Ruby Flare. A member of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Zenaida Cortes - The Sapphire Tide. A member of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Victor Cortes - The Snake King. The leader of the fifth iteration acolytes, second generation. * Antonio Alvisio - The Crimson Guillotine. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, second generation. * Benjamin Chevaliere - The White Knight. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, second generation. * Eldrich Anselm II - The Blue Fist. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, second generation. * Finn Callaghan II - The Black Cloud. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, second generation. * Takashi Akera - The Blood Monarch. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, second generation. Category:Gods Category:Characters from the Light Realm Category:Characters Category:Characters in Shadow of Ares Category:Allies Category:Antagonists